


it's super effective!

by galaxyjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Assistant!Mark, M/M, Ranger!Jaehyun, all the dreamies are pokemon uwu, mark doesn't know what to do with feelings so he Angers them out, yukhei is just here to be an inconvenience god i love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyjun/pseuds/galaxyjun
Summary: he ends up making eye contact with jaemin, trotting along beside him happily. he looks up at mark with his big sparkly eyes, almost teasing, as if he’s saying’he’s cute, right?’“shut up.” mark mutters, shifting jisung in his arms. the grass tickles his ankles, the sun beats down against his neck, and mark very pointedly tries not to stare at jaehyun’s ass.or; six times that jaehyun carries one of mark's pokemon, and the one time he carries mark himself





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunalius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalius/gifts).



> here are the pokemon that they are!!
> 
> renjun - riolu  
> jeno - skitty  
> donghyuck - torchick  
> jaemin - eevee  
> chenle - jigglypuff  
> jisung - pikachu

“I DID IT” yukhei crows, standing triumphantly with his fists in the air as his mudkip darts around his feet. “I BEAT YOUR POKEMON.”

mark sighs. “technically they’re not _my_ pokemon, they’re just tagging along for the ride-“

“PAY UP” yukhei shouts. mark sighs, again, and shoves some cash in yukhei’s hand. he looks absolutely delighted. “im gonna buy SO MANY SHOES WITH THIS”

“SPEND IT ON POTIONS YOU FUCKING-“ but it’s pointless, yukhei’s disappeared into the grass, his little kipper skipping after him. and mark’s left with six fainted pokemon scattered around him.

if he were a normal trainer, then he’d just walk his sorry ass to the nearest pokemon centre and hand them over to nurse taeyong and get his pokemon fixed up. but mark isn’t really a trainer at all. and, well, they’re not his pokemon. he just kinda… adopted them? donghyuck was from an egg that hatched at the same time he was born so they’ve kind of always been together, but everyone else just. showed up. so, mark doesn’t have pokeballs. no way to carry them around. usually mark just has them walk with him, chenle in his arms or jeno in his backpack, but. they’re all passed the fuck out.

with his third and heaviest sigh, mark reaches into his bag to bring out his revives and get to work. to his horror and utmost despair, he finds exactly one (1) revive. 

“fuck.” mark whispers, remembering his own insistence that yukhei’s half knocked out team be brought to full health before their battle. “fuck!”

so mark has some choices to make. who to revive, who to carry. he technically has a pokeball for donghyuck, unlike the others, and even though hyuck _hates_ his pokeball, mark doesn’t have too many options. he knows that jeno and renjun can fit in his bag together, with a little bit of squeezing, and jeno would definitely be happy about it either way. renjun… not so much, but he’s not exactly conscious enough to Low Kick mark in the shins and run away like he usually does.

in the end, mark elects to revive jaemin, as he took the least physical damage of the three. he feeds his eevee the candy, gently nudging at his shoulder to wake him up. “nana, hey.” he whispers, unable to stop his smile when jaemin makes a little whine and rolls in place. “gotta get up jaeminie, we gotta go.”

slowly, begrudgingly, jaemin rouses, blinking blearily at mark and making a confused little cry when he looks around. “we lost jaemin.” mark says apologetically. jaemin deflates. “but you did really well! we just gotta go to the pokemon centre now. okay? can you get up for me buddy?”

after a few minutes, when jaemin finally stops moping on the ground, mark scoops chenle and jisung into his arms and sets off, jaemin trodding a couple feet behind him.

then the problems begin to arise.

for one, two pokemon in one backpack is a tight fit, and a risky one. because mark leaves the flap open so they can, like, _breathe,_ they’re at constant risk of toppling out at any moment. then, jisung and chenle aren’t really the smallest pokemon, and mark has to keep adjusting his grip on them so he doesn’t accidentally drop one of them. and on top of everything, jaemin is dead tired, lagging a few steps behind, eyes drooping, feet dragging. mark has to stop every few steps to make sure that jaemin doesn’t completely pass out or like, die or something. so it’s already slow progress, almost a magcargo’s pace.

and then mark reaches the tall grass.

“aw, hell.” he mutters, nervously shifting one of his bag straps. renjun lets out a small whimper of pain from behind him. “you’ll be better in just a minute injunnie, don’t worry.” he lies, knowing full well that it’s gonna take more than just a minute to navigate through the tall grass with five injured pokemon to manoeuvre.

next to him, jaemin makes a little whine and looks up with big sparkling eyes. _let’s just lay down._ he seems to ask. _c’mon, please?_

mark smiles the biggest smile he can muster, looking down at jaemin. “no can do pal. we gotta get you and the others patched up, okay?” he says as gently as he can.

jaemin sighs and trudges ahead, and mark follows after him. they walk slowly, carefully, almost at an agonizing pace. jaemin keeps snorting, looking up at mark, clearly impatient, wanting to run ahead, but mark shakes his head and keeps creeping forward. with no other revives and his potions stuck at the bottom of his bag, trying to battle a wild pokemon with just jaemin - already injured - is a _terrible_ idea. 

but one of the laws of the world mark lives in is that The Wild Grass Has Pokemon And You Are Never Ever Safe. a law seemingly put into action when a wild wingull swoops in from out of nowhere and dive-bombs the top of mark’s head.

“SHIT” mark shrieks, ducking and nearly flailing. he almost drops jisung and chenle in the process, and he can hear a sharp yelp in pain from his sack. the wingull lands on a rock and screams at them. “SHUT THE FUCK UP” mark yells back.

jaemin darts in front of mark, head lowered, growling, but he’s standing with one paw raised, eyelids drooping, exhausted and hurting. and while mark knows that jaemin isn’t _his_ pokemon, he knows that he can’t let jaemin fight like this.

“nana, get behind me.” he barks, shrugging off his backpack and lowering it to the forest ground as gently as he can. he places jisung and chenle in front of it too, resting them against his bag. jaemin turns to look at him, confused, concerned, but all mark does is mark a harsher and more urgent “now!”

jaemin scampers behind him with a confused noise and mark. well, mark steps forward, cracking his knuckles and wondering idly if this is how he goes out. with nothing but his bare fists and sheer stupidity.

“i can’t believe i’m gonna die trying to punch a fucking bird.” mark mutters, trying to stall a little longer by rolling his neck. the wingull squawks, as if in agreement, a spiteful little _‘yeah you are!’_ to further rub in mark’s humiliation. mark sighs, raises his fists. “bring it on you beaked bastard!” he shouts.

but he doesn’t get to throw hands (wings?) with the wingull. because there’s a noise that makes them both hesitate. in the distance, something rumbling and thundering and steadily growing louder and louder and louder…

and then, with the rustling of the grass and a tremendous whinny, a fucking _mudsdale_ leaps overhead, standing proudly in between him and the wingull. mark yelps, stumbling back and tripping over his own two feet, falling to the ground. _i can’t fight a fucking mudsdale_ mark thinks hysterically, before looking just a few inches higher to see a person on the mudsdale.

mark hears a squawk, the fluttering of wings, and then watches as the wingull soars into the distance. “take that asshole.” he mutters under his breath, but then jaemin’s jumping into his lap and running forwards, growling at the mudsdale as fiercely as he can. which isn’t to say very much, but nevertheless, it catches the attention of the person atop the mudsdale, who mutters a “woah girlie” and turns the steed around.

he’s pretty. like, a broad and firm kind of pretty. but also a soft and squishy kind of pretty. really, really pretty. messy brown hair tucked under a black wide brimmed hat, a black muscle shirt and black shorts with a red vest. it’s kinda dumb looking, but then mark remembers the assistant outfit that professor seo _insists_ he wear, and gives himself a minor ego check. why the fuck he wanted jean shorts and a jean vest with a red button up and a black tie and a red cap, completely beyond him.

but he’s pretty, good god he’s pretty, with firm thighs and a strong jaw and everything that makes mark a little weak in the knees. he smiles, something warm and soft and melting, and then say, in this horrible fake accent, eyes positively glittering,

“you doing alright down there young trainer?”

mark blinks. stunned. a little taken aback. “i’m nineteen.” he splutters, not quite sure what else to say.

“well howdy nineteen.” the person says. mark feels rage fill his soul. “i’m jaehyun.”

“what the _fuck”_ mark says emphatically. jaemin yips in agreement.

jaehyun winks. “need a ride back to the pokemon centre?”

mark wants to say no, because he does not trust this man one singular bit. but jaemin’s wavering on his feet and he has over half a team of unconscious pokemon on his hands.

mark sighs. “it would be great but…” he trails off, lifting his sack of injured beasts. “these guys don’t have pokeballs and i don’t know if it’s the safest to ride while holding all of them…”

jaehyun blinks, and there’s a flash of light, and he lands elegantly as the mudsdale is warped away into his luxury ball. “i’ll walk you then!” he says cheerfully. “your team is in now shape to fight at all, and you don’t look like you’d be able to take much more than a rockruff.”

mark thinks about the one time that professor seo’s rockruff beat his ass. “fair.” he sighs, struggling to his feet. he shrugs on his backpack carefully, and reaches down to grab chenle and jisung, only for his hands to brush against jaehyun’s.

“sorry!” the ranger yelps, jerking back. “it’s just, well, you are one person with four pokemon and not much arm and i have no pokemon and significantly more arm, so i thought i could help. maybe.”

mark notes that his ears are bright red, and that jaehyun cannot make the slightest bit of eye contact. he also notes, somewhat horrified, that he finds it _cute._ “n-no, you can take chenle.” mark splutters, scooping up jisung and Not looking at jaehyun in the slightest.

jaehyun picks up chenle, unbelievably gentle, cradling the jigglypuff in his arms like he’s the most precious thing on earth. “hey there little guy.” jaehyun mumbles, smiling at the pokemon in his arms. chenle makes a little noise, a wounded noise, and jaehyun shushes him, brows furrowed, worried and concerned. “oh no, it’s okay buddy, you’ll be okay in a Flash, alright?”

they set off, chenle nestled in jaehyun’s arms, mark walking a few feet behind them. he can barely hear jaehyun rambling something about adventures and journeys, presumably to chenle. it’s horribly endearing, and it makes mark so mad he looks down, away from the curve of jaehyun’s perfectly sculpted jawline.

he ends up making eye contact with jaemin, trotting along beside him happily. he looks up at mark with his big sparkly eyes, almost teasing, as if he’s saying _’he’s cute, right?’_

“shut up.” mark mutters, shifting jisung in his arms. the grass tickles his ankles, the sun beats down against his neck, and mark very pointedly tries not to stare at jaehyun’s ass.

the walk back to town couldn’t be longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark: [feels something]  
> mark: shut the fuck up
> 
> YEAH but this is gonna be my priority rn bc unlike my other fics i have this planned out!!! im really excited for this one ive been thinking about it for a while uwu


	2. Chapter 2

mark likes naps. they’re great. especially ones outdoors, being able to just lay down under a tree and doze off, usually with chenle in his lap and singing them both to sleep. normally, renjun keeps track of the others, stops them from doing dumb shit and watches over them until mark wakes up. and normally, he’s pretty good at his job too. 

normally.

not on days like this, where mark wakes up to renjun sitting by his feet, completely dejected, jaemin and donghyuck chittering rapidly to him. mark blinks the sleep out of his eyes, finding the trio by his feet, chenle on his lap, jisung curled up by his legs…

“where’s jeno?” mark asks, already with a growing sense of dread. the pokemon freeze, looking almost nervously between one another. mark frowns, asks again. “kids, where’s jeno?”

very sheepishly, renjun points upwards.

perched precariously on a very high branch, jeno looks down at them, and _wails._

mark blinks. he wants to go back to sleep. “guys, why is jeno in a tree.” he sighs, jeno screaming above him.

jaemin yips, tilting his head at donghyuck. donghyuck nearly shrieks in offence, kicking at jaemin, who tries to bite at donghyuck’s leg, who in turn goes to peck at jaemin’s head, and then mark is scrambling to his feet and grabbing the backs of their necks to stop them from having a full on brawl while one of his pokemon is still stuck in a _fucking tree._

he holds the two of them up to renjun, the only bitch in this house he can trust. “who.” he demands, shaking his pokemon a little for emphasis. renjun stares up at them, narrows his eyes. very slowly, he points, with both hands, at donghyuck, and at _jisung._

mark gently deposits his pokemon on the ground, turns around and hisses, betrayed. _“you.”_ jisung looks down, little paws behind his back. he looks legitimately ashamed, so mark doesn’t grill him too much. donghyuck however, looks downright pleased with himself, so mark whirls back around and demands loudly, “how the fuck did jeno end up in a tree.”

with a series of miming, loud cries, and more than a few pecks from donghyuck when mark stops following along with the plot, mark is able to piece together the following:

1\. jisung teased donghyuck about not having evolved yet

2\. donghyuck got mad and called jisung the pokemon equivalent of a “red faced fucker”

3\. jisung Sparked at donghyuck

4\. donghyuck Embered back

4.5 throughout all of this, renjun and jaemin had discovered a berry plant and were working their way through it steadily. 

5\. at the exact same time, jisung Thunderbolted at donghyuck, and donghyuck Flamethrowered at jisung

6\. jeno, who had been happily looking at clouds thus far, walked in the middle of it

7\. he got blasted upwards, and landed in a tree

8\. fearing mark’s reaction, the rest of mark’s pokemon elected to. just wait until mark woke up.

9\. chenle is the only innocent party, being asleep the whole time. 

somewhere along the line it turns into a blame game, and then all his pokemon are growling at each other, and chenle is whining cause he _just wants to sleep,_ jeno is still screaming from the tree and mark can feel the stress building its way up into a headache.

“OKAY.” mark shouts, throwing his hands up in the air. he accidentally launches jamin and donghyuck into the air. they land, just a bit shy of graceful, and mark presses his fingers into his temples.

on one hand, climbing the tree is a Dumb Idea, because mark can barely even carry a box of samples for professor seo without dropping them all over the place. the possibility of just blasting jeno from the tree briefly crosses his mind, but mark doesn’t trust himself to catch jeno properly. he also doesn’t trust any of his pokemon to aim correctly, but that’s besides the point. he _could_ try calling yukhei and getting him to help, but last he heard yukhei was over at the grass gym getting his ass _beat_ by gym leader jungwoo. mark once caught johnny giving jungwoo head on the lab bench. he doesn’t like to think about it that much.

his pokemon gather around his feet, looking up at mark expectantly. above him, jeno yodels pathetically, as if he can yell himself out of the tree just like that.

“please arceus.” mark whispers, pressing his hands into his eyes hard enough for colour to burst across his vision. “send me help.”

and like fucking magic, distant clopping sounds in the distance. mark freezes, whispers a horrified _“wait a fucking minute”_ under his breath. because rounding the corner, on a mudsdale, is the same ranger that walked him to town just about a week ago.

nurse taeyong had told him that jung jaehyun had been stationed around their town to help with wildlife conservation efforts in the area. while usually that meant directing trainers to the safest routes to walk on or the places where they can and cannot Surf, recently that duty included beating up any grunts from the local Rocket or Galatic or Skull or whoever else was loitering around that day.

so mark had assumed that he’d run into jaehyun again at some point. and he had, around town, at the cafe or the school, in professor seo’s lab. a little small talk, here and there. but for mark to run into jaehyun exactly one week after he left town, on another trip through the wild grass? spooky. just a tad bit spooky. 

but mark doesn’t have time to ponder the workings of the universe or whatever, when jaehyun pulls up beside him and flashes a particularly disarming smile. “hey mark.” he says.

“jaehyun.” mark says stiffly, for no other reason than the fact that jaehyun’s smile startled any niceties from his mouth. jaehyun doesn’t seem too bothered, simply vanishing away his mudsdale and landing neatly on the ground.

“i heard a pokemon crying around here, they sound really distressed.” jaehyun says earnestly, eyes overflowing with worry. “do you know where they are? were you looking for them too?”

mark swallows. he doesn’t quite know how to break it to jaehyun. around his feet, his pokemon erupt into chitters, almost like a chorus of laughter. jaehyun continues to stare at mark curiously, expectantly, and mark curses the universe for giving him such a weakness for Baby Doll Eyes and then to surround him with people and pokemon who were The Best at Baby Doll Eyes.

and so, flushing like he’s been lit by charmander’s flame, mark points up, to the tree, where jeno lays on his branch. and as if cued, jeno mournfully shrieks to the sky.

jaehyun blinks. he looks back at mark. “how…” he starts, gesturing vaguely towards the tree.

mark sighs. “don’t ask.”

jaehyun nods. “right.” he says slowly. “so, would you like…” he gestures.

“please get my dumb fucking skitty out of the tree.” mark sighs, thoroughly humiliated. donghyuck squawks, almost laughing, as if mark calling jeno dumb is just one of the funniest fucking things in the world. 

jaehyun smiles an easy smile. “of course mark.” he says, almost all to sincerely. “would you mind standing back for me?”

mark herds his pokemon back a few feet away, keeping donghyuck firmly in his arms in case he tries to pull some of his usual shenanigans. jisung laughs at donghyuck, donghyuck hisses back.

“why are you guys the literal worst.” mark sighs, nudging jisung with his foot to get him to shut up.

at the foot of the tree, jaehyun shrugs off his vest, stretching his hands above his head. mark is suddenly aware of how much jaehyun’s shirt clings to him, watching the bright red fabric near _ripple_ with the movement of his muscles. mark swallows, his throat just a bit too dry.

jaehyun stretches, keeping his eyes trained on jeno in the tree. he looks completely focused, all his attention dedicated to the pokemon above him. mark finds himself holding his breath, watching jaehyun shift in place, then crouch, then jump. 

and he goes _high,_ one leap propelling him high enough to grab a branch that seems sturdy enough to hold his weight. he hangs there for just a moment, before hoisting himself up onto the branch, just a bit out of reach of the branch that jeno’s on.

“hey buddy.” jaehyun says gently. he reaches out one hand, wiggling his fingers just the slightest. jeno mewls pathetically, inching ever so closer and closer. “hey, it’s okay. I’m here to help you. you’ll be okay? wanna jump on down? i’ll catch you, i promise.”

mark can’t breathe, watching jaehyun coax jeno towards him, voice so soft and gentle mark almost can’t hear him. he can see the way jaehyun’s eyes are kind and the way his posture is open, inviting, nonthreatening. he can see the trust blossom in jeno’s eyes, something it took mark weeks to see, he can see the growing confidence in every step jeno takes towards jaehyun. he can see the triumph in jaehyun’s smile and the relief in jeno’s face as the skinny leaps down into jaehyun’s arms, off of the branch and towards safety.

mark can also see the branch that jaehyun’s crouched on. can see it shake with every movement. can see the weakness towards the base. can see it creak and crackle and finally _crack._

in the same breath that jeno lands in jaehyun’s arms, the branch snaps and they both go plummeting to the ground.

“NO” mark screams, stumbling forwards, almost tripping over his own feet as he runs to them. what he could possibly do, is beyond him but he _needs_ to catch them, stop them, save them, he needs to do _something—_

but then there’s a flash of light and a loud roar and mark is falling backwards onto the ground as a charizard materializes in front of them, catching and cushioning the ranger in it’s wings.

mark feels like he’s gonna throw up. “what the _fuck?”_ he wheezes, staggering to his feet.

jaehyun emerges from the charizard’s wings, cradling a purring jeno in his arms. “god he’s adorable.” he sighs, bouncing jeno lightly. he looks up, smiling broadly, dimples deep and teeth shining. “what’s his name?”

“j-jeno.” mark mumbles, still a little shell shocked. 

jaehyun practically coos. _“cute.”_ he sighs, pinching one of jeno’s cheeks. he looks up again, but this time as if he’s _really_ looking, and his smile falters, slipping into a frown. “hey, are you okay? you’re super pale.”

mark scowls. “probably cause you almost _died.”_ he spits, a tad bit more defensive than he means to be. he doesn’t know why he’s being defensive, why he’s snapping, why he’s so completely _mad._

but jaehyun just grins, eyes mischievous. “aw, were you worried for me?” he teases. mark sees red.

“shut the fuck up.” he growls, snatching jeno from jaehyun’s arms. “kids, let’s go!” he snaps, stomping off into the forest. behind him, jaehyun laughs and laughs and laughs, and it rings in mark’s ears long after he’s disappeared into the trees. 

in his arms, jeno still purrs, just as comfortable in mark’s arms as he was in jaehyun’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM i finished it ahhhhhhhhh i'm happy uwu

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/maplemarkle)


End file.
